In One Minute
by pianogrl16
Summary: It was in that minute he had gazed at me, when I saw all my dreams true, that fairytale romance I had pined for so many years after was actually mine now...A tale from the perspective of Nancy Tremain


Summary: I wanted to write a fanfiction on Enchanted, since I loved the movie and constantly watch the videos on Youtube

**Summary: I wanted to write a fanfiction on Enchanted, since I loved the movie and constantly watch the videos on Youtube. While I was watching, I was intrigued with the character Nancy and decided to give it a shot writing a one shot about her, and her perspective on the blossoming romance between her boyfriend and Giselle. **

_In One Minute_

It had been 5 years…. 5 years of awkward dates, hesitant kisses, and quick good-byes, 5 years worth of slow romance, quiet gatherings, and shy meetings. 5 years worth of my life I had dedicated to him and he had let it go in a matter of days' worth. _Days. _

I had always believed in true love, the fairytale romance could always come true in a matter of time, and finally blossom from the pages of those fairytale storybooks and actually come true in real life. I had seen it with her mother and father, they had gotten married in a matter of 2 months….why couldn't it happen with me?

It was then when I packed my bags and headed to the starry setting of New York City, when I had gotten a glimpse of real life, the vast, endless world I had thought would be filled with possibilities had actually turned into a glass bubble of limitations. What I thought would be the world in her hands soon transformed into something much smaller….

I was a small-town Kansas girl who was hardworking, driven, and smart, an individual folks back home thought would get married in a second once I reached New York. But I successfully dropped all hopes down back in her hometown once I started working my butt off at the design studio and put all my energy and time into being a work-a-holic.

It was not that I didn't try going on dates, I had met many successful and attractive men in New York, but all of them were just so….so…._boring. _

It was all Wall Street this and Wall Street that. I wanted fire, spice; I wanted the romance that would sweep me off my feet, until I finally gave up and settled on Robert.

I had met Robert through a friend of a friend. I was out, dining, until he stepped out of a dark corner of a restaurant and greeted my co-worker, until she finally introduced him to me. He was masculine, with broad shoulders, a charming smile, shiny black hair, and very attractive, that was until I saw a beautiful blond woman step out of the same dark spot and walk next to him, putting her hand through his. I assumed it was his wife after I saw the huge rock on her finger.

It wasn't until 1 year later, after I had heard about their divorce when I saw him again at Central Park, walking his small daughter in a stroller, and admiring the periwinkle skies. I greeted him again and he asked me for my number, I happily obliged.

It was what started those fateful 5 years…. In honesty, I did love him, I truly did, but sometimes I wonder if there was ever a time when I was _in _love with him. I cannot remember, and that's what saddens me the most, is that this small town, romantic girl who had come for love and success, had only been second best, had only settled for the nearest, safest option, because I was too scared I wasn't going to find anyone else. 5 years of waiting for him to be impulsive and to want me…… but he didn't…..

Why was I so stupid to believe in a romance with a divorce lawyer?

But after 5 long, boring years of safety and security with Robert, it seemed as if things were finally looking brighter and more positive for us, when Kylie had called me ecstatically on the phone, raving about the new diamond that he had bought for me, I had screamed up and down, thinking this was _it. _I'd design my beautiful white gown that would look like I had stepped off of a fairy-tale themed bridal catalogue, Morgan would be wearing her pink or peach dress with a lovely ribbon in her done up curls, while Robert would look strapping in his black tuxedo as I walked down the aisle with tears running down from his face. After we'd kiss, the 200 people who had arrived would applause us and whisk us away to our horse-drawn carriage and we'd live "happily ever after."

All he had to do however was propose first……

So I waited patiently, thinking it would occur the night after the morning I would pick up Morgan for school. After all, if I was marrying her father, I would have to bond with my new stepdaughter right?

However, it wasn't until I saw a beautiful redhead on top of him near the bathroom, when my senses and my emotions skyrocketed downwards…

5 years I had wasted with him and now he was sneaking off with some skank who wasn't classy enough to do it in a bathroom in front of a toddler?

It had angered me so much that I had immediately walked out on him and Morgan, dramatically, and was considering packing his things at my apartment when I had received a wreath of flowers and tickets to a ball……

Now, he was being more romantic towards me………

I was now so excited to be attending the ball with him and his new impulsive, romantic gestures, and thinking NOW would be the time it would happen…

We would be gliding together on the dance floor, me in my ball gown, him in his suit, he would look into my eyes and say: _I will love you forever, Nancy. Will you marry…._

My fairytale was then interrupted when I saw _her…._that same woman who had dared to live with my boyfriend and his daughter in a purple long dress, with straightened hair and a handsome man walking her down the staircase. It was in that very moment, more than the one where she had spent the nights at their place, in that one single second that I had truly envied her, because she had gotten in a matter of _days _what I had waited for, for 5 years. She had the man, the gown, and now she even had the silky hair!

It made me infuriated in my bones even more when he proclaimed "Giselle" as his "true love." His one and only….with Robert only awkwardly watching…I had been wishing he would say something back….

It was at that ball….when everything had fully spoken out in truth and everything fell back into place. After Edward had kindly led me to the dance floor in true gentleman fashion, Giselle had landed into his arms, and they danced together in the middle of the dark dance floor in perfect rhythm with each other, in that moment I had seen that in a matter of 3 days or so, she had managed to capture his heart away as it had taken me years to do so, and I still hadn't fully done it…..

Everyone at that ball thought they were together, but secretly Edward and I knew that it was _destiny _now for them to cross each others' pathways. How else could have Giselle met him after being forced out of Andalasia?

My heart tore each second in those few moments, because what I had thought would become my dreams coming true, were actually hers now….and she had stolen them away from me in a matter of 60 seconds.

It tore me inside even more when he had kissed her in front of everyone, telling her to "never leave her" when everything inside me had gone dead. I had told him it was all right? But what other choice was their? Leave her dead? Wouldn't I be considered a killer, then if I wouldn't let him kiss her?

I was grateful for him trying to be a good boyfriend by denying it at first, but I knew…my intuition inside me knew that in the end, it all ended to just two in the fairytale romance, and after 5 years worth, it was still never going to be me….

Soon, after she had awoken, she had gone up to save him on the rooftops, and after darkness had fallen, and everyone was back to relief again in a state of minutes, my hopes still weren't up again. I didn't care, in fact I wished the dragon had taken me instead….and I rolled my eyes when I saw her glass slipper left on the floor.

I snickered when I picked it up, and my eyes filled up with tears, until a figure landed in front of me…

"What's wrong, beautiful lady?" Edward, Giselle's handsome date, or now ex-boyfriend, appeared in front of me, his face in unwavering concern…

"She left her shoe. Figures.

He had then taken the shoe out of my hand and put it on my feet, where surprisingly, it had fit just right.

"It's a perfect fit," he said.

It was then he gazed into my eyes, where I saw his teddy bear brown ones, when I realized this was _it. _

It was in that minute he had gazed at me, when I saw all my dreams true, that fairytale romance I had pined for so many years after was actually MINE now…I could see it, that after 5 years worth of trying, in that one minute, I didn't have too anymore, because this was truly _it! _

And as he whisked me away, far away from the glass bubble of New York City to his kingdom, I smiled that in that one minute, finally everything that was falling apart had now fallen into place for me…

We were a perfect fit….


End file.
